1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for flat cable for connecting a flexible board such as called FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) board or a flat cable such as FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
As a slide-type retainer (hereinafter, simply referred to as "slider") used in the connectors of this type, various types have been proposed which are formed of a synthetic resin material as a whole and include a transversely extended main body having an insertable projection and a pair of connection arms extended therefrom (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 6-82783(1994) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 9-283236(1997). Along with an FPC board (flexible printed circuit board), the insertable projection is inserted in an insertion space of a synthetic-resin housing retaining a group of contacts, thereby pressing the FPC board into contact with the contact group. On the other hand, the pair of connection arms serve to interconnect the housing and the retainer, as extended from transversely opposite ends of the main body along lateral side surfaces of the housing in a manner to sandwich the insertable projection therebetween.
The connection arms of the retainer are slidably received by guide grooves formed at lateral sides of the housing. With the connection arms drawn out to limit (moved to forward position), engaged sections formed at the connection arms are engaged with anti-deviation stoppers provided in the guide grooves, whereby the retainer is prevented from being drawn any further.
Unfortunately, the deviation of the connection arms is prevented by way of the engagement between the synthetic resin members, which engagement tends to become loose. As a result, the synthetic resin members fail to positively prevent the deviation of the arms.
It may be contemplated to increase the anti-deviation stopper in the engagement height. However, a problem exists with the assembly work of a connector of this arrangement, which includes the assembling of the connection arms in the guide grooves. In order to assemble the connection arms in the housing, the arms must be resiliently deformed for allowing their engaged sections to slide over the anti-deviation stoppers of the housing. Unfortunately, a great amount of deformation of the connection arms may result in plastic deformation thereof.